Lara Croft vs Green Arrow
Lara Croft vs Green Arrow 'is ZombieSlayer23's sixteenth DBX! Description ''Tomb Raider vs DC! Season 2 Episode 1! Sure, islands are great, but how would you enjoy being stranded on one? Which heroic, bow-wielding fighter who was stranded on an island for a long time would win in a battle? Who do you want to win? Lara Oliver Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Running for her life, Croft managed to escape from the psychos, wanting to harm Croft for her actions. Croft had only taken some meat from the campfire, she was starving and was in need of hunger. As she leaped behind a tree and finished off the food, smacking her lips and wiping her fingers, an arrow whizzed past her head. Croft instantly leaped to her right, avoiding another arrow. Croft could only pull out her bow and arm it with an arrow, searching for the victim. Another arrow was flung at Croft, but the woman leaped to her left, avoiding the arrow once more. She could only look up; in the tree, she saw a hooded figure with a bow, ready for battle. The figure leaped out of the tree and into the light, revealing Green Arrow. Green Arrow: Well well, look what we have here? Another runaway? A spy, perhaps? Croft grunted to herself. Croft: You must be one of those psychos from the camp I just raided! Oliver shrugged. Oliver: So you raided a place.... Green Arrow armed his bow and aimed it at Croft. Oliver: That's something you can't get away with! Croft and Oliver both set off an arrow right at their opponent, igniting the battle. HERE WE GO! DBX (Theme of Infinite - Sonic Forces OST) Oliver and Croft's arrow rebounded off of one another immediately, striking right back to the original archer. The 2 easily dodged the arrows in mid-air and flung several more in the opponent's direction. Croft instantly pulled out her Assault Rifle and started firing away. Oliver, surprised by her choice of attack, could only lunge behind a nearby tree as the bullets started whizzing by him. In time, the gun ended out running low of bullets, stopping Croft in her tracks and causing her to lunge for Oliver. She instantly struck the tree in half with her blade, dropping Queen's shield to the ground. Oliver instantly took the offensive, gripping an arrow tightly as he hurled himself at Croft. The 2 exchanged blades; Croft's blade slammed into Oliver's gut while Oliver's arrow cut through Croft's arm. Croft and Oliver both yelped in pain, stammering backwards and slowly recovering from the attack. After several seconds, the 2 fully operational, both fighters pulled out a bow from their back and drew it into the quiver, ready to attack at any moment. A pause aroused from the screen. Finally, the 2 released their arrows. But this time, the arrows didn't rebound. Oliver's arrow went straight through Croft's arrow, slicing right through the wood. The arrow instantly impaled Croft in the gut, causing her to drop to the floor in pain. Oliver, dragging another arrow on the ground, finally managed to draw it into the bow and aim it at Croft. Oliver: Any last words? Croft could only smile. (Legend of Zelda Main Theme Medley - 25th Anniversary Medley) Croft: You think this is over? Croft instantly flung her right foot forwards, tripping Queen to the ground and causing his bow to leave his grasp. Croft quickly pulled out her Speargun and fired a spear right into Queen's right calf. The Green Arrow screamed in pain before Croft slammed Queen's head right into her knee, dropping Queen to the floor without hesitation. Lara smiled as she watched Queen struggle for his bow. Croft: Too easy! Croft slammed her boot right into Queen's hand, causing him to yelp once more. Croft ended off the torture with a swift punch in the face, knocking Oliver into a tree. Green Arrow slowly picked himself up, gripping an object tightly in his boot. Croft: What's that you're hiding? Green Arrow smiled. Oliver: You're defeat. Oliver hurled a knife right into Croft's gut, just like the arrow. Croft screamed in pain, giving Oliver the chance to slowly recover from the spear attack. He pulled the spear out of his calf with all of his might, and as the spear erupted out of his system, blood exploded onto the screen. Oliver, trying his best to act calm, couldn't help but escape a scream as he hurled the spear back at Croft. Luckily for her, she has already finished recovering, the bloody knife lying on the ground. In mid-air, Croft ceased the spear to a halt and slammed it into the ground. Croft: Show me everything you got! (Cue: Main Theme - Punch Out!!!) Oliver instantly set off a trick arrow right into Croft's grasp. Croft: Ha! The arrow instantly burst into an explosion, sending Croft flying backwards. Arrow then set off another trick arrow, the arrow turning into a rope and strangling Croft into the ground. Oliver fired himself at Croft, sliding on the ground as he did so. Piles of mud erupted from the ground and into Croft's vision, blinding her temporarily. Oliver sent a heavy punch right into Croft's head, knocking her into the ground even harder. With a final trick arrow, Oliver sent Croft slowly turning into ice. Croft's vision recovered. The female noticed the ice slowly erupting upwards, giving her time to Golden Shotgun to knock the ice off of her legs. In time, the ice slowly evaporated, and as Croft focused her attention back to the fight another arrow was bashed into her gut. Croft screamed in pain before the arrow turned into Lightning, striking her heavily and sending her crashing into a boulder. Oliver smiled as he watched Croft slowly trying to get up, but in doing so it only weakened her. She stammered about, slamming into trees accidentally. Oliver: Try to keep up! Croft gritted her teeth, slowly regaining her focus. Croft: You're dead to me! I'll kill you! Oliver: So you want me to kill you, is that what I heard? Well, permission granted! (Cue: Theme of Thor - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Oliver sent another trick arrow at Croft, but luckily for the lady she had managed to regain her focus. She ducked right under the arrow and sent another one whizzing right at Oliver. The arrow impaled him right in the arm, causing him to drop his bow and shout in pain. Croft instantly rushed at Oliver and bashed his head into the ground, causing his vision to get blurry. As Oliver stammered forwards, a fist was sent crashing into his skull. He yelled in pain as he was sent slamming into a small horde of rocks, but the archer slowly got up and glared at Croft. Oliver: All right, playtimes over! Time to play serious! Oliver sent several arrows crashing towards Croft. The female fighter quickly lunged for cover, but as she did so at least 3 trick arrows slammed into Croft's system. She shouted in pain, waiting for the trick arrows to do something. But nothing ever happened. She smiled, slowly regaining her strength. As she equipped her bow and leaped behind cover, the trick arrows were instantly set off. Croft was sent flying into the arrow with a Vacuum Arrow, the female fighter yelling in fear as she was lifted into the air. The second arrow went off; a bolt of lightning spouted from no where and crashed into Croft's head. The archer shouted one last time before she was dropped to the ground, but in doing so, the third arrow went off. A rocket erupted from the arrow and slammed into Croft's gut. Silence filled the screen for several moments, but before long the rocket passed through her body and exploded her into guts and organs. The severed corpse of Croft dropped to the ground, Oliver laughing over the dead body. Oliver: That was fun! Oliver turned around and walked away from the scene. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Green Arrow!Category:Season Premiere Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Bow' Themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music